


yolat, yolatis, yolant

by cm (mumblemutter)



Series: Yolare [5]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Consent Issues, Family, Incest, M/M, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki fail to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The old college try:**

College, as it turns out, is exactly like high school. Except with more people, easier access to alcohol and a far greater sense of self-importance amongst the student body.

"You can make a difference," some bright, blonde student something or other tells all the gathered first years, with a dazzling white smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

"In this economy, surely not," Loki mutters, but is silenced by the glare of the girl next to him. She also has a dazzling set of teeth, displayed to all but Loki. He raises his hand to lay some truth upon his deluded, willfully ignorant peers about their future prospects when it hits him: no one knows who he is here.

He could be anyone.

"Yes?" Stepford Blonde asks him, her smile widening somewhat. Her hair shines gold as she shakes her head, and Loki is suddenly, inexplicably homesick.

"I just wanted to say," Loki tells her, and puts as much sincerity into it as he can, "how happy I am to be here."

 

**Two weeks later:**

"I have never been more bored in my life."

"Surely there must be something you're interested in."

"Well, my Intro to Robotics professor kind of looks like an older, hotter you. Does that count?"

"Define hotter," Thor says, with not even the least bit of concern, so firm he must be in the belief that he's the most attractive guy to ever walk this Earth and Loki couldn't possibly find a better alternative or be interested in someone that isn't him.

"I'll send you a picture," Loki replies, annoyed because on that note Thor's mostly right. It's not as if he's gagging for Thor's cock in particular or anything, except for those times when he literally did, before he managed to get over his gag reflex.

But he's hardly going to fuck Professor Not-Quite-Thor, even if it would wipe that smug security from Thor's face. 

"I guess he kind of looks like me," Thor says, after Loki emails him the photo. "I'm blonder."

"He's taller, and I would make a blonde joke at this point but it's beneath me. I'll send you a picture of his cock in my mouth afterwards, you can compare."

There, mission accomplished. 

So long as Loki doesn't actually have to do it.

"So, robotics then," Thor says, in a deeply inadequate attempt at casualness. "That sounds - interesting?"

"Sounds. Not is." It's okay, much like most of his classes are okay. He could engage more, probably. Most of his report cards in school, after the clearly biased teacher went on for a while about Loki's behavioral issues, tended to end with a note about Loki's "potential", if only he would apply himself more. Loki never saw the point

"Just try, Loki. I have faith in you," Thor says somberly. Someone has been paying attention in the psychology classes Loki enrolled him in on a whim. 

"I bet I could get an A if I fuck him."

"Or you could put in a little bit of effort and get an A, and I'll drive up and you can fuck me instead."

The college Loki had chosen in the end wasn't halfway across the country as he'd originally planned. This is entirely Thor's fault. He'd found out that _this_ was one of the colleges Loki was considering, wheedled, whined and then finally just flatly demanded that Loki enrolled.

It's not as if Loki had given in, not entirely. But it simply wasn't worth the effort to keep arguing with a Thor hell bent on getting his way. "I am not your pet," Loki had yelled at one point, in a last ditch attempt to refuse, "You can't just put me on a leash so you can keep shoving your cock down my throat whenever you feel like it." This led to Thor giving him the most pathetic, hurt expression he had in his arsenal, before he cut off the Skype feed without another word.

Loki enrolled the next day.

"He probably has more experience," Loki says. "Plus the beard's really doing it for me." 

Thor rubs his clean-shaven chin, as if he's seriously considering it. 

"Ew, no. Fine, I won't fuck him. But you have to do something for me in return," He holds up his hand to stop Thor before he responds, "And no I don't mean bring your cock over here as if it were a gift to bestow."

"Sure," Thor says, shrugging as if he doesn't know Loki at all. "What do you need?" 

Loki tries, really he does.

 

**Two months later:**

"Has Dad spoken to you yet?"

"No."

"Good. Listen -"

"This is the part where you tell me you've gotten yourself into some kind of a fix, isn't it?"

"No," Loki replies sourly, giving Thor the finger to show him exactly what he thinks of Thor's lack of faith in his abilities to extract himself from whatever "fix" he might have gotten himself into.

Granted, a) his track record thus far hasn't been the greatest and b) it's kind of true.

But still. 

"What have you done now?" 

Loki wants to reach through the screen and strangle Thor, but remembers a moment later that he needs to be nicer if he wants to manipulate Thor into helping him. Except it's Thor, and sometimes he responds better to the stick instead of whatever carrot Loki could possibly offer. Sex is probably a carrot though, and it both always works and is the least amount of effort. Also pleasurable, there's that.

If only Thor were physically here. Loki sighs tragically and widens his eyes in a display of misery, and Thor, the sentimental idiot, immediately goes from derisiveness to concern. 

"It wasn't even my fault," Loki wails. "You need to talk to Dad."

 

**Double, double toil and:**

Loki knows this is not going to turn out well when he recognizes one of the board members in charge of his disciplinary hearing is someone he vaguely recognizes as having pulled a prank on during one exceedingly tedious week, and another one he also vaguely recognizes as Almost-Thor's fiancée, who surely knows him, at least by reputation, if Almost-Thor is given to pillow talk, and from her narrowed glare at him, he is.

His attempt to get both of them recused fails miserably. 

"I can be neutral," the student says, unconsciously touching her shorn hair. 

"I have never heard of you previously," the fiancée says, lying through her perfectly capped teeth. 

Immediate expulsion, don't let the door hit you on the ass as you leave, you troublemaking brat. 

The sheer and utter indignity.

 

**The prodigal son returns in disgrace:**

Loki expects a lecture, yelling. Perhaps even corporal punishment, although the only time Dad ever laid hands on him was when he was five and briefly left unsupervised, and decided it would be a brilliant idea to climb over the balcony railing of their apartment in an attempt to retrieve a runaway balloon, its string caught just tantalizingly out of reach on a decorative iron rail. 

Strong hands had grabbed him right as he'd lost his balance, and he still remembers Dad's harsh breathing as he held Loki to his chest, and the sharp, unexpected sting of the spanking he received soon afterwards. Dad was crying, and so Loki refused to. He just just bit his lower lip and endured, more the humiliation than the pain, until Thor came flying through the door to wrap his arms around him, ignoring Dad's demands that he let Loki go. 

Dad picked the both of them up in the end, hugged them so tight Loki couldn't breathe. Loki hadn't forgiven Dad for years over that.

Possibly still hasn't. 

"I don't need you to tell me what an abject failure I am," Loki says defiantly, the day he moves back home.

"I have no intention of doing any such thing," Dad replies, pouring a shot of whiskey into a tumbler. It's three in the afternoon and Dad's already drinking. Perhaps Loki has finally driven him to alcoholism, which is one step closer to the grave, which is what he's accused Loki of driving him to on previous occasions. That, and for all his hair turning white, although Loki feels that's mostly Thor's fault. Loki at least has never assaulted anyone before. "I just want you to think very carefully about your future. If college isn't for you, there are other options."

"Aren't you going to yell at me?" Loki would prefer the lecture at this point. At least he can drown it out like white noise.

"You're an adult now, son. I feel the time for yelling is over." He hands the tumbler over to Loki, who stares at it, uncertain as to what to do exactly. "Just consider your options, and let me know." He squeezes Loki's shoulder before he takes a phonecall, leaving Loki very confused. 

He calls Thor, who sounds distracted when he says, "How was it?"

"It was weird," Loki says. He pours the whiskey down his throat and spends the next few seconds swallowing a choke as his throat burns. "I don't want to talk about Dad. You busy?"

"Yeah, but give me a moment." Loki listens to a muffled conversation with an answering female voice as he goes to his room and locks the door behind him, collapsing onto the bed. "I'm good."

"You have access to your computer? No, nevermind. Talk to me, I want to get off."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know." Loki finds a half-empty bottle of lotion and pours some into his hand after he unbuckles his jeans and gets his cock out. He's already half hard. "Tell me what you're wearing."

"I think of you," Thor says instead, "All the time. Your mouth - the way you move, how you speak."

Loki shifts onto his side, trying to get more comfortable. "Less talk of how soft my skin is, more cock."

"You watch too much porn."

"The only porn I watch is the ones you star in."

Thor laughs, and Loki slides his hand along his cock, focuses on the sound of his voice. "I like your cock," Thor says abruptly. "The way you make those noises when I wrap my mouth around it, how you buck up into me." He sounds as if he's telling Loki about the weather. It's incredibly hot. 

He speeds up his hand and tells Thor, "You can do better than that, surely."

"It sounds like I'm doing well enough."

"Shhh. Stop wasting time you -" He finds his words dissolving into muffled moans as Thor starts talking again, and Loki can't even make sense of most of it through the rushing in his head and the feel of his own hand on his cock and at some point Thor says something incredibly, horribly, maudlin, and he comes, just like that, gasping into the pillow.

"You there," Thor says after a while. He sounds as if he's out of breath.

"Yes," Loki replies sleepily. "I'm going now, bye." He cuts Thor off and barely manages to clean himself up before falling into a mostly dreamless sleep.

 

**Weekends and all that:**

Thor is greeted everywhere he goes, during the tour he insists that Loki accompany him on.

"If you're trying to show me how popular you are, yes yes, your best years weren't only in high school, we're all impressed," Loki says, at one point. This is why he has refused, thus far, to visit Thor. But Dad mentioned that he was planning on cleaning out the attic this weekend, and Loki refuses to do manual labor. At least with Thor he might get a blowjob for his suffering.

"I just wanted to show you around. Come on, we'll go back to my room." 

"You mean to your frat house. This ought to be fun. I'm surprised you're not wearing their colors. What are they, pink?"

"I have a ring," Thor replies lightly.

"Are you president yet?" 

Thor tucks his hands into his jeans pockets and spins around to face Loki, grinning at him as he walks backwards. "You keep asking questions you already know the answers to." 

"Why would I know anything about your obnoxious ambition to grow up to be exactly like Dad?"

Thor's grin fades away. "He's not so bad."

"No, he just lied to me my entire life. That's no big deal, not like I'm the son that matters." He waves off Thor's attempt at a response. It will only infuriate him even further.

They manage to make it past Thor's deplorably dull _frat buddies_ without Loki insulting anyone. 

He tries, really. He's polite. He's even charming as he shakes hands and makes idle conversation, until Thor, quite abruptly, pulls him upstairs. 

"Rude," Loki huffs, as he's dragged into a room. "I was enjoying your friends." 

"Sure." 

"What?" 

"I don't trust you when you're being nice. Loki." 

"Please," Loki says, sitting down on Thor's bed and looking around. The room is even bigger than how it looks through Thor's webcam, more than twice the size of Loki's own dorm room before he was unfairly kicked out. It's offensive, is what it is. His gaze drifts over to Thor's laptop. "Hey, I'm thirsty. Get me a drink."

"All right," Thor says. "What do you want?"

Loki shrugs. "Anything cold."

It takes him about two seconds to log into Thor's account, and a few minutes more of messing around before Thor returns with a can of coke. "What were you doing," he asks, with a faint trace of suspicion in his voice.

Loki feigns surliness. "Nothing. I hate how you are always accusing me of stuff."

Thor merely raises a brow.

 

**Confessions:**

Thor says, "I suppose I should just be grateful the house is still standing. And I'm not kicked out of the frat. Or college. Yet." He's leaning against the room door, and his voice is strained. This from all the shouting. 

Loki sits down on the bed again, and idly picks up a picture frame. Thor's high school graduation: the two of them, arms slung around one another. The only other photo in the room is of Sif. Loki puts the frame down. "In my defense," he begins. 

Thor pushes himself off the door, advances menacingly. "You have no defense." 

Loki scrambles back, but Thor's fingers curl around his ankle so he stops, says, "Is this foreplay?" 

"Maybe. I'm not happy."

"Never stopped us before." Thor sighs, and releases him to move off, but he halts when Loki grabs the edge of his t-shirt. "This is my life," he says. "You can't just keep fucking with it." 

"It's not -" He shoves Thor away, pulling himself to his feet. "You think I don't know what this little visit you planned was about? Or should I say, Dad's plans. His alma mater - Dean Williams comes over for dinner when he's in town. That entirely necessary tour you made me go on." 

A vein starts throbbing in Thor's temple. "You could have just said you weren't interested." 

"Right, because Dad's going to be just fine with me dropping out of college."

"You didn't drop out, you were kicked out. He thought you might want a second chance." 

"To be what, just like you? That's never going to happen, and we both know it." He's snarling now, spitting out the words as his hands shake. He can't stop them from shaking. 

Thor's face has gone entirely blank. "Forgive me for wanting you to have some kind of a future."

"Just because I'm not interested in all of -" he puts as much venom into the word as he can, "- _this_ , doesn't mean I don't have a future. Perhaps it just means I have one that doesn't involve you, or this cursed family." 

"Leave then," Thor says. 

"Fine, I will."

 

**The best defense is a good offense:**

Loki plans to take the bus home, but Thor finds him first, pulling up in front of the bench Loki's sitting on, like a john in search of a pick-up. "There are no buses until tomorrow morning," he tells Loki casually. 

Loki narrows his eyes. "I can wait." 

"Get in."

"It's twenty-five for a blowjob, I start at fifty for anything more. I'm almost certain I'm clean, the only guy I fuck is my brother. But he's a whore, so." 

Thor's smile is faint. "That's kinda cheap. You should charge more." 

"You bargain downwards," Loki says, as he's sliding into the passenger seat. "Not the other way around."

"Am I really," Thor asks, too casual, turning the car around to head in entirely the wrong direction. 

"Really what? Oh," he says. "No, of course not." 

"Because I -" 

"For heaven's sake, do shut up. Where are we going, by the way?" 

"I thought you might be hungry." 

"I'm not hungry," Loki says decisively. 

"Do you want me to drive you home?" 

"No. Do you have a fifty?" 

"I have a twenty." 

"That hardly even qualifies you for a handjob." 

"I'll take what I can get," Thor replies, the low smile in his voice turning Loki's belly warm and jellyish. Still.

Thor turns into a dirt road and stops the car next to an abandoned playground with the ease of someone that has done the same thing many times before. "You bring all your tricks here?"

"Only the ones I really like." The place is creepy - brightly colored swings and slides and playpens slowly turning to rust with the footsteps of children past trampling sand all over. "They were supposed to build a new playground," Thor says, "after they found out they constructed this one with lead paint. But there was no budget for it, and most of the families living around here moved out, so they just let it be."

"Someone's been reading Wikipedia." He crawls into the backseat without waiting for Thor to respond, and when Thor follows him he says, "Money first."

"Yeah."

"I'm serious." He holds out his hand, and Thor actually reaches into his wallet and pulls out his twenty. 

"Are you sure that's all you have," Loki asks suspiciously. "You're not trying to stiff me, are you?"

Thor opens the wallet so Loki can see it's empty. Loki sighs in exaggerated disappointment. "Fine. But you will get exactly what you pay for."

"I'm sure I will," Thor says, and drags Loki into his lap. Loki squirms, but settles down when Thor tilts his head back to smile lazily up at him.

"So what's your name, sugar."

"Blake," Thor says.

"I knew a Blake once," Loki says. "Well, I say knew. He used to be a regular, Tuesdays and Thursdays. Enjoyed being led around by a leash. Is that what you're into, Blake?"

"Depends on who's holding the leash," Thor says, and Loki can't tell if he's joking or not. He reaches under Thor's shirt instead of replying, undoes his buttons to palm his cock. It's too dry, so he raises his hand, licks a slow stripe down his skin before wrapping his fingers back around his cock.

"Blake," Loki says conversationally, starting up a slow enough rhythm that will drive Thor mad, "was my first. He found me as I was wandering down the streets, hungry and with nowhere to go."

"Why?"

"Why what?" He picks up the pace a little, and Thor leans his head back against the doorframe, whistles through his teeth.

"Why did you have no place to go?"

"My parents kicked me out. Didn't love me, you see. Not as much as they loved my brother, anyway. Who's a giant dick, but they a thought he was some kind of a god. I tried card tricks for a while, but that didn't pay much. Blake, he saw potential in me. Helped me out when I needed it."

Thor sighs lightly, and Loki squeezes, just to make sure he's still paying attention. He must be, because his arm comes up to rest on the back of Loki's neck, thumb brushing against a vein in Loki's throat. "How old were you?"

"Me? Fourteen. Blake was much older. Married, had two girls."

"He sounds like a pervert, this Blake."

"The world is full of perverts. You should know - it's just a matter of degree, and how you can use them to your own advantage."

"Hmm." Thor pushes down on Loki's neck, but Loki weaves away, avoiding the kiss. 

"Loki," Thor says, on the verge of desperation. Loki blinks sweat out of his eyes, tries to focus. It's hard, it's always hard, Thor always radiates this sickening sort of sincerity whenever he calls Loki's name like that.

"Who's Loki," he says, in the end, low and mocking.

"My brother."

"Pervert. See, I told you." He leans forward and bites down on Thor's earlobe, whispers, "You're a dirty fuck, Blake."

"Yeah." Thor turns his head, but Loki avoids him once again, weaving back and jerking on Thor's cock so he gets the message.

"So Loki, he younger or older? Younger, I bet. They always are."

"Yes."

"Was he sweet when you started fucking, this Loki? Did he think you hung the moon, did he beg for more?"

"He won't let me kiss him."

"Smart guy," Loki replies, jerking his hand once again so Thor gasps. He stops smiling. "Kissing's extra."

"I'll pay," Thor says, a strangled tone in his voice. "Anything. Loki."

Loki gives in, then. Falls into Thor as if he's been waiting for the kiss forever, like some princess in an insipid Disney movie. Thor holds him close, tightens his arms around him and Loki doesn't even notice that he comes at some point, he just can't stop.

"You owe me seventy five dollars," he says sleepily, afterwards. He tugs his jeans up past his hips and folds himself against the seat, pulling his knees up under his chin.

"How about fifty?" Thor says, and Loki throws him a dirty look. "I'm bargaining downwards." He rests his chin on Loki's shoulder. "You should enroll," he says after a moment. "You're so smart, Loki."

Loki shrugs him away. "Not now, all right?"

"Okay."

 

**Dad: 1, Loki: 0**

Dad corners Loki when he goes into the kitchen for a glass of water. "Loki," he starts.

"Don't," Loki says. "I already know. I need to go back to college, or failing that get a job. Are you going to kick me out?"

"Of course not. You're my son." He points to a chair, and despite himself Loki obeys, crossing his arms to glare mutinously.

"I am hardly that."

"I understand you're still angry."

"No, you don't understand at all. My real parents were criminals. My mom was probably a crack whore or something. It's no surprise I turned out the way I did." He swallows and looks away, because Dad's looking at him in that way he has, the one he uses whenever he's about to say something particularly maudlin. And in fact -

"You will always be my son, Loki." He looks thoughtful. "I was thinking, perhaps. If you're not ready to go back to college, there are openings for interns in a few departments. It won't pay, but the experience is worth it."

"Intern," Loki says faintly. He forces a smile onto his face as Dad watches him, careful and contemplative. "That sounds like a fantastic idea."

"I'm not forcing you," Dad says, and amusement has seeped into his voice. "But your mother and I feel -"

"Oh was this Mom's idea? Because surely you wouldn't trust me in your precious police. I might embarrass you."

"The only embarrassment you bring to the family is what you deliberately choose to," Dad says sharply. 

It's bullshit, of course it is. Dad would never trust him in an internship of any sort of import. He'd end up in the evidence locker or something, shredding old paperwork while being watched by Dad's cronies for any sign of misbehavior. The troublemaking not-son, kept under surveillance and control until Dad could figure out how to deal with him.

Not acceptable. Not acceptable at all.

"Son," Dad begins.

"I said I'll think about it," Loki says, scraping back his chair and scrambling to his feet. "And I will."

A strange sort of melancholy crosses Dad's face, so brief that after a moment Loki decides it was never there to begin with, especially since all he does is say softly, "You do that," and turn away as Loki leaves the room.

 

**A rock and a hard place:**

Thor picks him up, and Mom and Dad hug him as if it's the first time he's going off to college instead of humiliatingly accepting a place just to keep from gainful employment or, more likely, ending up under Dad's careful watch.

"It's a good college," Thor says, nervously rubbing his wrist with his free hand. "I'll be there, so -"

"Because my life is infinitely better with your constant shadow over me? Clearly I have no cause to worry, the four years will pass by in a breeze."

They don't speak for the rest of the ride there, Thor remaining silent even as he helps Loki cart his stuff up to his dorm room. "Do you need me to help you unpack," he asks though, toeing a box.

"No I'm good. You can leave."

"You know," Thor says, before he goes. "It's not my fault you got kicked out. Or that you ended up here."

"As if you're not delirious that I'm once again under your thumb."

Thor has no reply to that particular volley, predictably enough. "I'll see you around," is all he says.

 

**Every day is exactly the same:**

Classes are boring, the people are boring, the only difference here is that there's Thor, who apparently is true to his word for once and has left Loki alone. At least for the first two weeks. 

Not that Loki can avoid his presence; his personality has infected the campus like it did back home: everyone knows who he is, everyone has an opinion on him. Mostly one that's nauseatingly positive. 

The fifth time someone hears his last name and goes, "Hey, you related to Thor?" Loki decides he will change his name as soon as he can.

It's purely an accident then, that he bumps into Thor on the quad in the beginning of the third week. He has a girl with him, a tiny redhead whose beam fades away when Loki asks, "Where's Sif."

"How would I know," Thor says, scowling.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot you broke up. Again." He turns to the girl, "And you are?"

"Urp," she says.

"Marilyn, this is Loki. Loki, Marilyn," Thor says, with some degree of unenthusiasm.

"Oh so you're Loki," the girl says, the smile returning to her face. "Thor talks about you a lot."

"None of it is true."

"He's right," Thor cuts in. "None of it is." 

Marilyn glances from Thor to Loki and then back to Thor again. She clears her throat, and it's probably only because she can't bear the tension that she blurts out, "So you're coming to the Halloween party tonight?"

"What Halloween party," Loki asks.

 

**The Halloween party:**

Loki has no intention to go, clearly. Not until Thor gives him a beseeching look, one that either means "please come" or "please don't ruin my party." He can't decide which is worse, that Thor would think he'd want to spend an evening with a bunch of frat boys and sorority sisters in ill-advised costumes or that he would think Loki has nothing better to do than to plot mischief against them. 

Or, the third possibility: Thor doesn't want him there at all.

Which is why he forces a smile onto his face, says, "I wouldn't miss if for the world," in as pleasant a manner as he can muster.

To his surprise, Marilyn breaks out into a smile, says to Thor, "You should have told me how cute he was, Thor. I had no idea." She winks before she leaves, citing some convenient volleyball practice that she's already late for.

In the awkward silence that ensues, Thor shoves his hands into his front jeans pockets and says, "We're not seeing one another."

"I hardly care."

"She likes girls."

"Hm?" Loki says. "No, really? Huh."

Thor searches his face, clearly looking for something. "You don't have to come if you don't want to," he says. "I know it's not your scene."

"What, and disappoint your little sapphic friend? She thinks I'm cute, I love her already. Unless you don't want me there."

"Of course I want you there." He pauses. "Just try not to embarrass me, okay?"

"Wow, yeah. Thanks." He turns away to stomp off, but Thor gets there first, his hand clamping around Loki's arm and tugging him close. "Let go of me, you ass."

"No," Thor says. "It's not what I meant. I want you to come."

"If I say yes, will you let me go?" Thor nods his head, and Loki shrugs. He makes a display of rubbing his arm when he's released, even though it doesn't hurt. 

"Come early. Wear a costume."

 

**Costumes:**

When Loki comes up to Thor's dorm room he's already dressed, in an old Iron Maiden shirt and a terrible black wig. "I'm a metalhead," he says, at Loki's raised brow.

"Ditch the shirt. That's terrible. The leather pants are great, as are the boots. You can just go shirtless. It will be appreciated, I'm certain. You might cause a riot. Wouldn't that be a delightful way to spend the evening, on the run from slavering hormonal sorority girls."

"I would like to keep my shirt on."

"Hm." Loki rummages through Thor's closet until he finds a tight black t-shirt. "Right. Scissors please."

"Loki," Thor says, with increasing wariness. "I like that t-shirt as it is."

"You can always buy another one," Loki says. Thor makes no move to budge, so Loki starts looking for the scissors himself at Thor's desk. "Aha!" He holds them up triumphantly, but backs away when Thor makes threatening movements towards him. "Do not go after the man holding the sharp instrument."

Thor stops, holds his hands up in a gesture of defeat. "Fine, okay."

Loki cuts off the sleeves, then in a moment of inspiration also cuts a line down the front centre of the shirt, turning it into a handy v-neck. He tosses it at Thor, who puts it on agreeably enough. "My," Loki says, touching Thor's biceps. "What strong arms you have."

"All the better to hold you down with, my dear."

Loki looks up from under his lashes, but he's distracted by Thor's throat, at the surprisingly delicate line of it. His hand wanders up, and he says absently, "Something's missing, I feel."

 

**Half an hour later:**

"I will not wear a dog collar, Loki."

"It's not a dog collar," Loki says, stamping his foot slightly. "It's clearly made for humans."

"You just happen to have this lying around?"

"No, you do. I left it in the glove compartment of that car of yours. A souvenir from that cabin we went to last year. Remember?"

"Wait, it's been in there that long?" Thor frowns. He never checks his glove compartment: it's just junk and outdated maps. Then: "You can't just steal."

"What are they going to do? Call the police and tell them that someone stole a collar from their secret dungeon of deviant delights?" Loki unbuckles the collar and folds it around Thor's neck. It's dark leather, studded silver both on the inside and out. Loki tugs the leather through the loop, tight enough that Thor must feel the studs against his skin, but he says nothing, not even when Loki goes for the next hole. "Can you breathe," he murmurs, tugging a finger under the collar to see how much room is left.

"Yes," Thor says, voice tight and hoarse.

Loki steps back to admire his handiwork. "There," he says. "Now you're ready. Hail Satan."

"I don't see your costume."

"I'm Satan's PR Manager," Loki says. He twirls a lock of Thor's black hair around his finger. The color doesn't suit him at all, even if it is only a wig. There's a bruise purpling the line of Thor's jaw, and he won't glance directly up at him.

"You need a proper costume," Thor says, mildly petulant.

"I could be Satan's whore. Or the metalhead's groupie. I'm certain one of your girls has left some trashy outfit here I can use."

"My girlfriends are not trashy."

"I would hardly elevate your drunken roofied fucks to girlfriend status." He tires of pressing his fingers against the bruise just to watch Thor grimace and slides his hand to his waist instead, fumbling with the zipper of his pants until he can jerk his cock out.

"I've never," Thor says, his fingers closing around Lokis wrist when Loki squeezes too tight. "You've seen."

"You overestimate my interest in your clumsy rutting." Loki jerks his arm, and Thor releases him. He's close, and so he doesn't reply, just rocks into Loki's fist, and Loki drops to his knees, wraps his mouth around the head of Thor's slippery cock so he can come messily into it, spurting into the back of his throat.

Loki holds as much as he can until Thor pulls him back up onto his feet and kisses him so he can push come and spit into his mouth. It's the sweetest thing, the way Thor starts and yet still swallows.

When Thor pulls away, it's only to wipe the bottom of his mouth with his thumb and say, "I think I have a dress lying around that might fit you."

"I most certainly will not."

Besides, he's already decided on a costume. "My costume's in my backpack," Loki says. "Point me to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

 

**Roleplay:**

"You can't go as me," Thor says.

"Sure I can," Loki replies, weaving out of reach. He adjusts his wig. The shade of gold is wrong, but it's close enough.

"You look like you're going as Marilyn Monroe or something." 

Loki rummages in his backpack for the swimming team jacket and holds it up for Thor to see "The Mighty Thor" etched in white across the red fabric. 

Thor barely suppresses a smirk as he takes it from Loki and puts it on him, zipping him up with a bemused sort of glee. "The color suits you," he says. "So does the wig."

"Everyone secretly wants to fuck themselves," Loki says. "Play your cards right and you might just get to. See, I even took off my underwear, that's how dedicated this costume is."

Thor looks marginally more okay with this. Loki steps back, says in a loud, booming voice, "I'm Thor, I'm awesome, everyone loves me and I fart sunshine. The girls all want to get with me and I lack the ability to say no."

The smile slips slightly off Thor's face. "Okay, that's enough."

"Why? I'm just getting started, though." Loki punches his fist into his open hand. "Let's see how long I can go without losing my temper and destroying furniture or someone's face."

"Hey, seriously." Thor grabs him by the top of his jeans, hauls him close. "I can do you as well."

"I don't think you can. I'm far too complicated for that."

"Naw, you just think you are. But it's okay because you're Loki, you're smarter than everyone, better than everyone, and no one gets you because they're all just too dumb to see it."

"Fuck you," Loki says.

Someone bangs on the door. "Hey, Thor. You coming down, dude? Party's not started until you're there."

"In a minute," Thor yells. He releases Loki, steps back. "Come on, let's go."

 

**The safest sex is no sex:**

Downstairs, Thor is immediately accosted by a group of identical looking sorority girls, all in one variation of a playboy bunny or another. Loki slinks away in search of a beer, and finds himself cornered by a girl he vaguely knows from Intro to Microbiology. She's apparently a trampy vampire, wrapped in a slinky black dress and wearing fake teeth that make it somewhat difficult for her to speak. It's a blessing, that. A minute into the conversation and he's already bored stiff. 

Two minutes in and he remarks idly, "He has a girlfriend."

"Who?" She wrinkles her nose in what she obviously assumes is a cute manner.

Loki points with his beer hand in Thor's general direction. "Thor."

"Thor?" She looks even more confused. "Do you know him? Sorry, just you guys don't seem like you have a lot in common."

"We don't." Now Loki's confused. "I have to go," he says abruptly. "It was, uh. See you in class - Sylvie?"

"Sigyn," she replies, slightly wistfully. As Loki walks away she rolls her eyes in frustration and downs the entire contents of her cup determinedly.

Girls are deeply odd.

Speaking of: Loki spots one of Thor's frat buddies, leaning in too close to yet another playboy bunny, one he vaguely recognizes as one of Thor's interim regular girls. Screamer. Gives mediocre head. She flashes him a distracted but sweet enough smile as he passes by. Loki stops, and hands her his drink. He takes her cup from her hands, says, "You'll thank me tomorrow," and continues in Thor's direction.

Thor flashes him a bright smile and wraps his arm heavily around Loki's shoulder and drags him onto the couch. "Drink this," Loki says.

"But I already have a drink."

"Yes but I want you to drink this one."

He holds the cup up to Thor, who tips his head back obediently pour the contents down his throat. He laughs when he's done, tells the hopeful girl sitting next to him, "This is my brother, Loki."

The girls eyes widen. "Are you guys brothers?" Loki knows her: she bought a paper from him once. He's seen the rest of her grades though, it's hardly going to help.

"Yes," he tells her. "That would be why Thor introduced me as his brother."

"Loki," Thor says, his voice only slightly slurred.

"Are you guys dressed up as one another? That's kind of cute. You could be twins."

"I'm adopted, so I doubt it."

Thor blinks, shakes his head. "I'm not dressed as -" He stops and blinks again. Loki gets up from the couch, pulls Thor along with him. If Thor passes out now it will ruin everything. The sorority sisters will probably form a slutty bubblegum-pink ring around him and sing lullabies to keep him safe from harm and give him sweet dreams. "Where are we going," Thor mumbles.

"I think my brother's had too much to drink," Loki says. "I'll just take him upstairs to sleep it off. No, you stay here."

 

**Sweet dreams are made of this:**

Sebastian Thorpe III, senator's son, business major, fraternity president, has an unsurprisingly immaculate room. Loki closes and locks the door behind him, shoves Thor in the general vicinity of the bed. Thor flops onto his back and paws at his t-shirt. "I'm hot," he declares.

"Then take your clothes off."

Thor tries, but can't quite manage it. Loki watches him fumble clumsily for a while before he helps: he tugs off the heavy boots and tosses them to the side before he works on the pants, slapping at Thor's hands when he tries ineffectually to assist. Finally he gets all the clothes off, save for Thor's fingerless leather gloves and the collar. Thor looks oddly vulnerable lying there, long golden lashes against his flushed cheeks. He snaps his eyes open just as Loki's moving away after taking a few pictures, grabs for him.

Somehow Loki ends up on his back, trapped under Thor's body. Fuck. This is not part of the plan.

But then again: Thor's cock jabs against Loki's thigh, hard and insistent. "Hi," Thor says, and moans. Loki manages to gain leverage, or Thor loses strength, and he reverses their positions so Thor's on his back again. Loki straddles him, but Thor's face starts to go slack, and his eyelids lower.

But Loki's hard now, his cock tight against his jeans. He fumbles with his buttons and releases it, slides it against Thor's.

Thor mumbles something incoherent. It might be, "I want to sleep."

"Hey," Loki says, and slaps him lightly across the face. "You started this, come on."

Thor gasps, stutters awake. "Loki," he says, as Loki spits into his palm so he can jerk them both off. Slowly at first, then increasing speed as the pleasure starts to curl. Thor's of no help at all, his eyes remain heavy lidded and all he seems capable of doing is to arch his hips up into Loki's hand. He comes first, spattering all over his belly, and Loki lifts himself up onto his knees so that he can finish, gasping and lip-bitten, onto Thor's chest.

"You still there?" Loki asks, when his head clears. Thor doesn't respond. His breathing's steady and even, and when Loki brushes his hair back from his forehead he doesn't even stir. "I guess not." He kisses him on the cheek before he slips out of the room, leaving Thor sprawled on the bed like some beautiful, debased god.


	2. Interlude I

The first time, they were making out in the backseat of Thor's new car. Well, much as an old piece of junk that Thor insisted upon paying with his own money (even though Dad offered to buy him a new one) could be considered new. It seemed as if that was all they ever did nowadays, was make out. It beat fighting all the time, Loki supposed. But Thor never touched him anywhere below the waist.

He'd run his hands up Loki's arms, slide them under his shirt and leave hickeys whenever it seemed he couldn't help himself, but never ventured elsewhere. 

Even though Loki could feel his cock pressing hard against his thigh. 

Even though Thor could surely feel Loki's, pressing against his.

Loki wasn't stupid: he knew how this went. Thor had girlfriends, a constant supply of insipid brunettes who flitted in and out of their home and were inevitably replaced with someone else within a month. 

He broke away from the kissing briefly, put his hand against Thor's shoulderblade.

"What?" Thor asked. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes heavy-lidded.

"Have you ever?" Thor refused to answer, but his deepening flush was answer enough. "Who was it? And when? You never told me."

"None of your business, a couple of years ago, and I didn't know I was supposed to. Are we done with the questions?"

He moved to kiss Loki again, but Loki held him back. "What is it like?"

Thor didn't seem to know how to respond to that. He only shrugged in the end - "You'll find out someday." Loki made a face. Not if all girls were like Thor's he wouldn't. Thor only laughed, and reached out to tuck a strand of Loki's hair behind his ear. "No, you'll see." He didn't sound all that happy about it, though.

Loki shifted then, and Thor's eyes darkened.

So he shifted again, and slipped his hand in between the two of them, touched Thor's cock through his jeans. Thor moaned, quite unexpectedly, and Loki jerked his hand away. He ventured back soon enough, only Thor caught his wrist in his hand. "Don't," he said, his voice rough.

"But I want to." He undid the top button, and Thor didn't stop him. Then the next, and the next, and still Thor didn't say anything, until Loki had tugged his cock out and held it in his hand. "Wow," Loki said, almost genuinely impressed. He had heard things about the size of Thor's cock, but it had mostly been a source of irritation, like everything else supposedly great about Thor.

"You don't have to," Thor said. "You're too young," he added, almost as an afterthought.

"I'm not."

"You're my brother."

"Yes." Loki made a fist around Thor's cock, slid it up. Thor shuddered, and closed his eyes.

Thor came pretty quickly, and Loki caught most of it in his hand. He had no idea what to do with it, so he just smeared the come against Thor's cheek. Thor didn't seem to mind, or even care, he was just shaking dazedly. After a while he said, voice catching in a way that Loki had never heard before, "I could blow you, if you'd like. If you want."

Loki could only nod his head in reply.

He said afterwards, when he'd had the first, and what he was convinced was the best blowjob of his life, "You've done this before." He couldn't quite hide the accusatory tone in his voice. He ran through all the names of the gay or bisexual or in the closet guys he knew from school, but couldn't think of anyone Thor would fuck. Or that deserved Thor.

"No one you know. He doesn't go to our school."

"What else have you done with him? How long has this been going on?" 

"Does it bother you?"

Loki pressed his lips together before scrambling for the door latch and escaping outside. "No, why would it bother me," he said, and slammed the door on Thor's confused face.

Thor rolled the window down while Loki was busy trying to deal with that violent, hot spike clenching his insides, and said, "If it bothers you -" 

"No, fuck off," Loki replied. He stomped to the front of the car and slid into the passenger seat, refused to speak until they were home again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two days later:**

"Sebastian says hello," Thor tells him when Loki lets him into his dorm room. He glances around the cramped space and sighs. "You should have pledged."

"Would honestly rather be turned into a Stepford wife."

"If you still have the wig." Thor folds himself into Loki's chair and asks, a smidge too carefully, "What did you put into my drink?"

"You should ask William. I took it from the girl he gave it to. Angela I think. One of yours, right?"

Thor stiffens. "Yes," he says, rage blossoming across his face like a dark flower, a violet of some sort, lush and glorious. This ought to be fun, even if Sebastian Winthorpe III seems suspiciously blasé about finding his mentee mostly naked and splattered with come on his bed. Not that it matters, not truly. Thor's bouts with violence affect him in college about as much as they did in high school. Less, even.

Perhaps Loki just likes it when Thor's knuckles bleed, or when he crawls into Loki afterwards, adrenalin drunk and dangerous beyond compare.

"I don't remember a thing after you gave me that drink."

Loki starts. "Yes, that's kind of the point. I hope Sebastian wasn't too upset about his sheets." He tilts his head. "I miss the wig. It was a good look."

Loki puts a knee on the chair, in-between Thor's legs, and buries his hand in his hair. Thor hasn't cut it in a while, so it reaches halfway down his back. This close, Loki can see the faint marks both his slap and the collar left. Thor only shoves Loki away though, mutters something about being late for a class.

"You don't have any classes until three," Loki points out. He slides his hand back into Thor's hair, says, "You should let me braid it. It's certainly long enough."

"Why would I let you do that?"

"Because."

Thor wavers for a bit, before he gives in with a shrug. Loki's never braided hair in his life, but how hard can it be?

Quite hard, apparently, but Loki's hell bent at being successful, and failure at something even your average soccer mom can do is unacceptable, even if Thor yelps once or twice when Loki yanks on his hair too hard. "Are you trying to pull out all my hair," he complains at one point.

Loki tugs viciously at the strands he has gripped in his fingers. "That's me trying to pull out your hair. Now be still." He only manages a half braid in the middle and a few tiny ones at the side before he gives up, declares it done.

"Do I look stupid," Thor asks, with some doubt.

"You have hair like a Barbie doll even without the braids. Trust me, I couldn't do much worse. You want a blowjob?" Thor shakes his head no, which is his loss, but when Loki tries to move away he finds himself hauled in close, and Thor's face in his belly, his hand skittering under his t-shirt. "Don't start something you can't finish," Loki warns.

"I always finish what I start," Thor says, his voice muffled. "Where's your roommate."

"Don't worry about him." But he sighs, and pulls away from Thor reluctantly. "I have class in like ten minutes," he says. "Raincheck?"

"Sure."

 

**Sometimes one remembers college is for getting an education:**

Thor likes to make Loki study with him. Outdoors, under a tree, with a blanket and enough junk food to feed a small army. If you wanted said army to die from a heart attack by age thirty. Loki doesn't need to study as much as Thor does, so he mostly just listens to music and makes cutting remarks about the passing students when he's not plotting world domination. 

Sometimes people will come up, to ask Thor to join them or hang out or to invite him to a party, and Loki snaps once, "How can you even stand being yourself?"

"You love me, don't pretend." Thor grins briefly, before his brow furrows and he returns to his book. "You know, I swear I did not sign up for a comparative feminism course, Loki, and yet here I am researching the role of women during the Great Depression." 

"You could learn to respect women more." 

"Me?" Thor sounds incredulous, which Loki takes offense to. 

"Just write your paper - no, I will not write it for you. This isn't high school."

"You do it for others." Loki turns his head, distracted by a student who time travelled from the eighties and is trying to blind Loki with purple hotpants and a bright pink t-shirt. Thor's hand clamps over his mouth before he can yell out something appropriate. "Enough for today," he says. Loki tries to convey with his eyes how much he appreciates Thor preventing him from expressing himself, but Thor either doesn't notice or ignores him to say, "Mom and Dad's wedding anniversary is next weekend. We're going, I'm driving up. Blink once for yes to tell me you understand." 

Loki blinks three times, in furious succession. 

"Try again." 

Loki blinks again, even more furiously. 

"See, you're not doing this correctly. I have all day. You're not the only one that can write my papers for me." He smiles at that, and Loki only hopes that Thor comprehends the depths of his hatred from his scathing glare. "Blink once. See, there we go." He doesn't release Loki immediately, just leans in as close as he can and have it still be regular manhandling, and puts his other hand on the nape of Loki's neck. Loki attempts to bite the fleshy part of his palm, but isn't successful.

"You can't make me go," Loki says, as soon as he's let go. 

Thor returns to his book and replies easily, "You already agreed." 

"Under duress!" 

"What do you want in return for going." He pauses. "And for behaving yourself. Actual good behavior, not just shit you do that you don't think I will find out about." 

"Hm." Loki has to think about that one. He turns over onto his back and shifts until he's comfortable, sliding his shades down over his eyes to protect him from the sun. "Anything at all?" 

"Within reason." 

"Anything at all," Loki counters. 

"I will put you in the trunk if I have to." 

"But you can't force me to," he grits his teeth, " _behave_." As if he's a child who requires disciplining. 

It takes a long while, but finally Thor says, "All right. Deal." 

"You'll regret this," Loki says, and grins broadly. 

Thor sighs. "I'm sure I will."

 

**Negotiations:**

"Someone called for you," Loki says. Thor pauses mid-thrust, and Loki bends his knee further over Thor's shoulder to encourage him to keep going. "They want you to do some ad campaign." 

"What? Can we please not discuss this now?" 

He rolls his hips, and Loki gasps, but barrels on. "I want you to do it." 

"Why, so you can plaster even more photos of me around campus? What is it, a campaign for regular rectal exams?" 

"Speaking of," Loki says. "You're moving too slow." Thor takes a pillow and puts it over Loki's face. When Loki finally manages to escape he hits Thor on the side of the head with it and says breathlessly, "You owe me." 

Thor goes rigid, and Loki thinks for a moment he just came, but no that's not his orgasm face that's his 'oh shit' face. 

"You owe me," Loki repeats, "And also when I say you're going too slow and you stop, I feel you are not making an attempt to fulfill my sexual needs." 

"So this is what you want to call in your favor for? Are you sure?" Thor says, after he's done some sort of thing with his mouth and gotten Loki to confess that yes okay, he is in fact an expert in coitus and how dare Loki proclaim otherwise, the nerve of him. 

Loki shoves him away and rolls over onto his belly. "Yes," he says. "That's what I want to call in my favor for."

"Technically you weren't even all that well-behaved that weekend."

Loki blinks sleepily. "Nothing was burnt down, the police weren't called. I was a master of self-restraint. Which is more than could be said for you."

"It was still your idea," Thor says.

"I could be your manager though. I get sixty percent." 

"Sure, but i'm not doing it."

"You _owe_ me."

This will teach Thor never to force Loki to do anything he doesn't want to again. Plus, it has the added advantage of earning him some money, and he gets to dictate what embarrassing campaign Thor has to sign up for. 

All in all, a win-win for everyone. Even if he did have to smile and simper and behave himself during the farce that was the parentals' wedding anniversary. Mom even hugged Loki at one point, said, "I am so happy you're here, I love you so much." She was crying, and Loki had to hide in the bathroom to show how unaffected he was by it all, despite the tears in his eyes.

 

**Blue Steel:**

Thor gets approached by scouts often. Modeling scouts, mostly. Sometimes acting scouts, who try to convince him that he can act even though he claims he can't. "He really can't," Loki tries to tell them, but the usual reply is, _Acting ability's not that important_ , while staring at Thor with their eyes wide and shining. 

Thor did the one commercial, for this one woman who slipped him a card while they were having lunch. "I bet she offered to fuck you," Loki said, when he heard about it. 

"That's not how it went."

"So you fucked her."

"Yes, but that's not why I did the shoot."

It was vaguely embarrassing, the shoot, and privately Loki would have told Thor to turn it down if he'd bothered to consult Loki, but he didn't see fit to, so Loki did the next best thing: he blew up pictures of the shoot to larger than life size and hung them all over campus with captions that he thought were hilarious, juxtaposed with Thor's various mug shot photos from his numerous bouts with the law. 

Thor, unfortunately, lacking the requisite sense of humor given to all higher life forms, did not think it was as funny as Loki did. But he took it good-naturedly enough, and the worst thing to come out of it was that he got even more phonecalls from even more scouts.

"So now you want me to do it," Thor says, and now he sounds exasperated. He has a rolled up sheet in his hand, and he pushes Loki aside to take down the poster of an art reprint from Loki's wall. 

"Hey, don't mess with my stuff."

"No, you'll love this." He unrolls the sheet, and hangs up the poster of himself, posing unnaturally in his underwear. "So you can think of me more often."

"As if I could ever forget," Loki says, and rolls his eyes. 

He almost tears the poster down, but decides to keep it up instead, so he can mock Thor every time he comes over.

 

**You better work:**

At the photoshoot for the campaign Loki finally decides on, mainly because of how much money Thor's being offered, they put Thor in this ridiculously expensive, fitted suit. As he's sitting in the make-up chair, Loki adjusts his collar absently, before going back to being sour and annoyed, because Thor's managed to charm every single vapid person in the studio in the half-hour that he's been there. 

The make-up artist says, "Your skin is amazing for someone who's a swimmer. I know swimmers, that chlorine messes the skin up, and the hair as well. But look at you." She's practically drooling.

Loki snorts, and crosses his arms as Thor shoots her his billion-dollar smile. 

"Oh I think they want you," she says, and squeezes Thor's arm in encouragement as he rises to meet the photographer. Her eyes meet Loki's when Thor walks away, and she says, "Yeah honey, I feel you. If he were mine, I wouldn't let him out of my sight either."

Loki's only barely paying attention but then the words cut through and he snaps a churlish "He's my brother," at her.

"Oh," she says, and then she mouths a silent _awkward_ and turns away to her make-up brushes, busying herself until Loki wanders off to watch Thor. 

After the shoot, Thor comes over and slings his arm around Loki's shoulders. Loki remains stiff, and shrugs him off in annoyance, which Thor doesn't seem to take offense at. "I'm increasing my share to seventy percent," Loki says. "This was incredibly tedious, I will never get these hours of my life back."

"You can have all of it, I don't care. I really just wanna get out of this suit."

"Wardrobe that way." He points and turns to leave, and then Thor catches his sleeve. 

"Not what I meant." 

"People are staring at us!" 

Thor looks around him, "Who's staring at us?" 

"Do remember you're supposed to be my brother and keep your paws away. Calvin Klein tends not to hire models who fuck their younger relatives." 

Thor looks hurt, and then annoyed, and then he tugs on his tie and shrugs. "I'm going to change and you can wait by the car or you can walk home. Your call."

Loki kicks idly at a front wheel as he waits but all that happens is he hurts his foot, and it makes him even more irritated at Thor. It's all entirely his fault, as usual. 

"Lets not do this again," Thor says, as he slides into the drivers seat. 

Loki buckles himself in. "What, you didn't enjoy being fussed over and adored and told how beautiful you were?" There was applause after the shoot was over. Loki suspects that's not a common occurrence. 

Thor makes a face. "It sucked."

"What do I get in return?" 

"Are we negotiating the terms of me not wanting to be a model?" 

"Yes."

Thor slides his gaze over to Loki. "I could give you a blowjob." 

Loki hits him in the chest as Thor turns the corner without glancing out the window. "Watch the road." 

"Sorry." 

"And thank you, but as if you could ever not be a slut." He sighs. It's probably for the best. Thor becoming even more well-known that he already is will probably drive Loki to madness, overshadowing even all the potential money he will earn.

Thor pulls over at some point, on an empty stretch of road. He lowers his head, and there are still faint traces of makeup on his skin and his hair's a mess as he starts to give Loki head, and Loki grits out, "This is why people assume we're not brothers."

Thor pulls away to ask, "Should I stop?" His lips are swollen and his eyes are glazed, and it's not a serious question, but Loki's mildly alarmed anyway.

"Well you've already started. Hm, on second thought - why do you hate this modeling thing so much anyway?"

Thor wipes his lips with the back of his hand and makes a face. "It's just having to stay still for so long. Having people order me around."

An idea pops into Loki's head. A terrible, no-good idea, which means he's clearly going to go full speed ahead with it. "Hey," he says. "Drive us back to my dorm instead, okay?"

"Sure," Thor says, and shrugs.

 

**Show me your teeth:**

"So you want me to just kneel?" Thor sounds confused, and Loki's just waiting for him to point out that technically they're even, and Thor doesn't owe him a damned thing, but he doesn't.

Curious, that.

He gets amicably onto his knees instead, wincing a little when his bad knee hits the floor. There's a question in his gaze, which Loki avoids. Instead he goes to his desk and opens his laptop, continues a stimulating game of Grand Theft Auto. Time slips away, and after more than ten minutes, he glances back to see how Thor's holding up, fully expecting him to have lost patience by now - it's never been one of Thor's virtues. Neither is letting someone else play GTA while he's in the room. 

But he's not - he's just kneeling there, his eyes slightly glazed and unfocused. Loki doesn't know what to do. He pauses the game and stands, slowly strolls over, brushing his hand across Thor's shoulder as he walks around him in a slow circle. Thor turns his head, and Loki says, "I said no moving."

"Sorry, sor-" He cuts himself off, goes still as he averts his gaze. Loki watches his throat as he swallows, and slowly kneels down in front of him, brushes his fingers through Thor's hair. Thor's eyelashes flutter, but he doesn't lift his gaze from the floor. Loki fingercombs strands of Thor's hair into place, tucks some of it behind his ears, and then untucks it. Thor exhales softly when he slows his fingers over the back of Thor's neck, curls them around for just a moment. 

He messes with Thor for the longest time, arranging and re-arranging his hair, adjusting the collar of his shirt and even the angle of his head, until it's exactly the way he wants it, until he's satisfied. When he stands, Thor makes an aborted little move, almost like a reflex to Loki leaving before he checks himself, drops back into stillness.

Loki returns to his desk, starts the game again, just long enough for him to feel that Thor's calmed down some, for his breathing to even out. Loki has a camera, an SLR that was a gift from Thor for his birthday, telling him, "Since you enjoy taking pictures so much." 

Loki had replied, "I don't know when I was born and I wish you'd stop rubbing it in. This looks expensive, did you manage to find some sucker to buy your crappy car?"

"No, even better, I turned some tricks. Bargained upwards." Loki lifted the camera, snapped a photo of Thor as he grinned.

The camera's really good, Loki discovered, from taking about two million pictures of Thor. "It's a digital SLR - something," Thor told him, with a vague frown, which meant some girl into photography probably helped him pick it out. "Also has Bluetooth."

"Yes, I did notice."

Amora flipped through it once, said, "It's kind of creepy how many pictures of your brother you have." Of course Loki keeps the private stuff private, so it was just random candids of Thor making stupid faces and smiling. 

The photos he takes today, those will remain private. "Smile," he mutters under his breath, and Thor's head jerks up as expected. Loki snaps a picture. And then another.

He puts the camera down to free his hands, to slowly undo the buttons of Thor's jeans, just to hear the hitch in Thor's breathing. He opens up the vee wide enough to see his boxers, lingers there for a bit, unmoving. Thor's cock is half-hard and warm through the fabric, and Loki slides his hands away, picks up the camera and angles Thor's head down again.

They don't speak.

Loki takes more pictures, just to mess with Thor, but he barely even seems to notice. The color is high on his cheeks, pink against gold. "Look at me," Loki says, breaking the silence, finally. His voice sounds odd to his own ears, as if he's unused to speaking. His lips are dry. "See, you can sit still after all." 

Thor merely looks at him.

He fumbles to set aside the camera, stands on shaky legs to stare down at Thor for a while before he unbuttons the top button of his own jeans. Only the button, and he drops his hands again, waits a beat. Until Thor stirs and puts trembling hands to Loki's jeans. He slides the zipper down and Loki stifles a gasp, almost buckles when Thor pulls him out. 

"Thor," Loki says, and touches his fingers to Thor's burning cheek as Thor takes him into his mouth, slides past sharp teeth and tongue to the back of his throat. He has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from speaking further, from telling Thor something foolish that he can't take back, or something that will ruin that glazed look in Thor's eyes as Thor looks up at him.

He fucks Thor's mouth instead, holds on to the back of his head to keep him still, to keep that hot, unbearably tight pressure as Loki rocks his hips, sways on his feet. He comes too fast, too hard, shivers from the aftershock as he blinks dimly down at Thor, who fumbles for his own cock and strokes himself once, twice, before he's coming as well, splattering all over Loki's shoes.

Loki doesn't even mind, everything feels just so _fine._

There are tears in Thor's eyes and the hair on his temple is damp with sweat, his face fully flushed pink. Loki pulls away, slips his cock out, and come escapes from Thor's mouth, slides down into his chin. He doesn't seem to notice, remains breathing jaggedly with his eyes dazed, almost stunned. 

Loki drops slowly to his knees, fingers on Thor's shoulders for support, kisses him in a disgustingly romantic gesture of sweetness and devotion. 

What is wrong with him?

Thor can't quite stand on his own, so Loki has to help him up, drag him to the bed so he can collapse on top of Loki's sheets and pass out. 

Loki rescues Thor's phone from his back pocket, returns to his desk and spends the next fifteen minutes staring into space.

Until Thor's friends start messaging, asking him to hang out. 

Loki only replies to the more persistent of texts, ruining some friendships in the process. Only Sif immediately responds with a terse, _LOKI WHERE'S THOR._

 _Passed out after fucking some chick_ , Loki replies, viciously pressing the Send button.

There's no response.

 

**The new car:**

Thor displays it proudly, and Loki squints at it, says, "What, did one of your douche frat boy buddies lend it to you?"

Thor's face falls. 

Loki takes a slow walk around the car. It's shiny, red, and has giant wheels. It's a monstrosity. Loki cannot fathom - "So you finally let Dad buy you that car they've been threatening to since forever?"

"No, I chose the car. They just paid for it." Annoyance etches itself across Thor's face. "You kept bitching about the old one. I thought you'd be happy."

"What, that you're now officially indistinguishable from every other asshole on campus? Congratulations!"

Thor sighs.

"Did Sif help you pick it out? Oh, she did."

"Come on, Loki. Don't be like this. Get in the car, we'll go for a drive."

"Wow, no." Loki backs away, and then when it seems like Thor might advance, holds his arms up defensively. "Take Sif for the drive, then. I'm sure she'll love it."

 

**A week later:**

Loki's trying to finish a few papers, so he tells Thor he can't drop by, but Thor does so anyway, knocking hopefully on Lokis door until Loki lets him in. "I brought beer," he says.

"Great. I can hand in a paper written while I'm under the influence. That ought to endear me to my professor."

Thor's eyebrow raise says: since when do you care. Which is true, but hardly the point. He pushes Thor aside as he idly picks up a paper, points at the bed at the other side of the room, "Stop messing around with my stuff. Sit there."

Thor pouts, but obeys. "Why does the paper say Nathan Porter."

"It's just a research paper from last year I'm using for reference."

"Uh-huh. Isn't that what got you kicked out the first time?"

"No, I never got caught for that. It was the chemistry lab thing and the professor." Thor looks disapproving. It's an increasingly familiar look, and Loki finds it increasingly annoying. "Don't you have anything better to do than harass me? I'm certain you can find someone else to suck your cock, your frat buddies seem willing."

Instead of answering, Thor glances around the room. "Why is your stuff in the whole room. Weren't you assigned a roommate."

"I was. He fell ill. Had to go back home for a while."

"Uh-huh."

"If you're just going to continue to radiate judgement at me -" He sighs. "I'm not involved in some diabolical plan to get rid of my roommate - he just doesn't actually exist." Timothy Lee, in fact, is an engineering major with a 4.0 GPA and is on a scholarship that Loki's siphoning out from some kind of corporate hedge fund to go directly to his own bank account. Timothy comes from a single parent household, has a little sister that he adores, and has a spotless juvenile record.

Loki might be a little too invested in Timothy's wholly fictional life story.

"You can't just keep doing that kind of shit."

"Sure I can. I just need to work on not getting caught. I seem to have a recurring problem with that." Loki furrows his brow. "What do you want?"

"Sif broke up with me again."

"What, and I'm supposed to offer you advice on your love life? Here's some: stop sticking your dick into everything in a short skirt."

"I don't." Thor waves his hand impatiently. "I never cheat on her. Besides, it's not that. She says we're incompatible."

Loki barely refrains from snorting. Of all the reasons for the two of them not to be together, the chief of which being that Loki doesn't wish it, their compatibility is the least of them. He picks up a pencil, idly twirls it. "I would suggest that the two of you talk about it, but since both of you seem to think that beating a problem into submission until it goes away is an entirely acceptable response, that might not be the best idea."

"I thought it would get better once we went to college. But it's only gotten worse." Thor sounds morose. It's incredibly boring. He throws the pencil at Thor, and Thor catches it about an inch from his cheek, reflexes so quick it's barely even an effort. "What was that for," he asks mildly.

"For assuming I have any interest at all in your tedious girlfriend issues."

"We could talk about your girlfriend. How's Amora."

"For the last time, not my girlfriend." He'd told Thor, one drunken night over the webcam, that they were fucking, and for some reason Thor can't get it past his thick skull that it's not the same as dating. 

Besides, he hasn't spoken to Amora in weeks. Her increasing obsession with Thor is starting to border on creepy: more than just the usual lust for his dick mistaken for some kind of love or affection.

"Fine then. What about Leah?" Loki throws another pencil at him. This one Thor only manages to hit away. "Stop that."

"Make me."

"I will."

"No you won't. You have a lecture in -" he peers at his watch. "Ten minutes. If you run you just might make it."

"Fuck," Thor says, with the doomed expression of someone who's clearly forgotten where he's supposed to be.

"Oh for god's sake. Just go. It's across campus. I'll text you the hall number." 

"But I have no notes."

"Yeah, that I can't help you with. Just smile at that brunette that always sits next to you. She'll give them up." Loki shuts his eyes as Thor bolts from the room, banging the door shut behind him with far more force than necessary.

Why is this his life?

Why does nothing ever change?

He has no answer for either question, just a dull sort of resignation. Especially not when Thor spends the next two hours text messaging him. Loki doesn't know why he even bothered messing about with Thor's curriculum to give him a decent education if he's only going to waste it by sending him inappropriate messages about his feelings in chat speak.

_Pay attention to your lecture._

_Meet me ltr? We can go 4 a drive._

_No. I told you already I hate your new car._

_U h8ed my old car 2._

_Go away._

_:(_

Thor's outside the dorms when Loki emerges. "No," he says, as Thor beams hopefully from the monstrosity.

"Come on. We'll christen it."

It's a hard decision: his principles versus getting laid. 

As usual, the latter wins out.

"You better make it worth it," Loki says, as he's throwing his backpack into the back seat.

Thor only leers, and tosses him a rolled up magazine from the dashboard. "What?"

"The ad campaign."

"So wh - oh." Loki finds the pages easily, the arresting photos of Thor in that exquisite suit. He photographs well, Loki already knows this, but he didn't expect - so that's what a professional does. "You look like a dick," Loki says finally, because he does.

"Uh-huh," Thor replies, and flashes him a smile. "She keeps calling me, says I should try acting, maybe, because male models don't make that much."

"Are you actually considering it?" He can't stop staring at the pictures, can't stop mentally comparing them to the ones he has of Thor, flushed and dazed and spit-shiny with come. Loki lifts his head. "You should try porn. You'd be great."

"Mom will kill you."

"Why me?"

Thor takes a left, pulls up at a restaurant. "Because she'll know it was your idea."

"Point. You were going to make it worthwhile for me to be seen in this thing - bringing me to a restaurant won't cut it."

"After we eat, okay? I'm starving."

"Get take-out." Loki slaps the magazine shut.

"Hm?"

"I'm serious. Get take out, drive us somewhere private. Now, Thor."

Thor does as he's told. Orders the food to go, drives them to their new spot. The playground doesn't get any less creepy with time, and ordinarily Loki would tell Thor so, but now he can only spit out, "Get in the back seat," before he's climbing over, and dragging Thor with him. Thor ends up in his lap, and Loki trails his hand down Thor's shirt, to the top of his jeans button. "You wanna ride me," he asks, not really asking.

"Yeah," Thor says. "Okay."


	4. Interlude II

  
Loki did research. A lot of research. Then he borrowed Thor's credit card and ordered a whole bunch of stuff from the internet, which arrived in discreet brown packages that Loki managed to intercept before anyone else could get their hands on them. 

Dad frowned at the bill and called Thor over, but after Thor blinked gormlessly at him for a while, Loki peered over his shoulder to see that the bill only included a mention of the company he purchased the items from. "So how do you know what Thor bought exactly, Dad?" 

Dad stopped mid-sentence and ground out a terse, "I'll just let your mother handle this," before dismissing Thor and turning away.

"Thanks," Thor said afterwards. 

Loki ignored the hint of sarcasm in his voice and beamed a "Happy to help!" at him. 

He made to follow Thor into his bedroom, but Thor said, "You can have the stuff back. I'm not going to fuck you," and slammed the door in his face.

It didn't matter what Thor said.

He would fuck Loki eventually. If he could fuck Joe Random at that two-bit bookstore, he could very well do the same to Loki. Why would Thor fuck a bookseller? Or more disturbingly, allow himself to be fucked by a bookseller? He didn't even own the store, he just worked there.

Loki had seen the guy: dropped into the bookstore and pointedly bought _Lolita_ , asked him if he knew what the legal age of consent was in this state.The guy had looked concerned, and so he should have been. He was so old. 

Thor said mid-twenties, but he looked in his thirties at least. He had no business going around fucking a sixteen-year-old. "Look," the guy had finally said exasperatedly, "I'm flattered, but you're way too young for me." 

"Okay firstly, ew. Secondly, I'm almost fifteen." He'd returned two days later, stolen two books that he tossed in the dumpster almost immediately afterwards.

Thor held out for almost two weeks, refused to even make out with Loki. Loki, in turn, ignored him resoundingly. Until they were arguing over who deleted all of Thor's phone messages - "Why do you think I have nothing better to do than to erase your texts, it's not as if I care," Loki snapped at one point. And then they were kissing, and Thor was shoving him bodily into his bedroom and kicking the door shut behind him.

"I won't," Thor said, when they were naked and pressed against one another, and Loki wasn't even sure what he wanted anymore, except more of Thor.

Loki ran his fingernails lightly across Thor's ribs. "But you want to." 

Thor turned his head to the side, shook a little. "This is wrong enough, Loki." 

Loki had to laugh. "It makes absolute sense to me," he said. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Thor couldn't.

"I'm clean. I mean." He'd been preparing himself. Thor whined, and jerked his hips against Loki's thigh as if he couldn't help himself. "Do you fuck him or does he fuck you?"

"It doesn't matter."

Thor rolled onto his back and Loki crawled on top of him, straddled his hips. "He ever ride you like this? Or you?" Loki pictured Thor riding the guys cock, or Loki's, and a sharp thrill ran through his spine. "Let's just do it, okay? You know you want to."

It was messy, and it hurt, but it was entirely worth it for the expression of wonder that came across Thor's face, and the way he squeezed his eyes shut and called out Loki's name when he came, as if he didn't know any other word in the English language except that. _Loki._

"You don't need to see him anymore, right?" Loki asked, afterwards.

Thor stared at him for a good long while, their faces inches apart, and then he said, "Yeah, okay."  



	5. Chapter 5

**Female trouble:**

"So I see we're keeping this thing," Loki says when Thor picks him up.

Thor merely grins, breezy and golden. 

"Fine, but I'm not getting in this time."

While walking to Thor's favorite café, Loki grabs a flyer from a girl standing on the sidewalk. "Social Responsibility and You," he reads out loud, just to see Thor twitch. 

"You don't care," Thor says, grabbing the flyer from Loki's hands and crumpling it up. He aims for a faraway dustbin and nails it square in the middle, throws his hands up in triumph as Loki rolls his eyes.

"I care," Loki protests.

Thor grabs a table for them outside and Loki throws himself into a chair, leaning back to stare up at the sky. His view is obscured almost immediately by a small heart-shaped face surrounded by a lion's mane of blonde hair.

"Loki," Amora says brightly.

"Ugh," Loki replies. "You're blocking my sun." 

Amora shrugs and grabs a seat, smiles even more brightly at Thor.

"Amora," Thor says, with the sort of expression on his face usually reserved for vegetables and calculus problems. Amora doesn't seem to notice. 

She sighs, she simpers, even her voice is sweet enough to cause diabetes. "I loved that photo spread, Thor. You were amazing, like a god reincarnated."

Loki moves from being annoyed to amusement in about two minutes, mostly on account of how irritated Thor is. "You look lovely, Amora," he says, and Amora beams.

Thor glares. 

Loki hands her a menu. "Order whatever you want. It's on Thor."

"Excuse me," Thor says, and mutters something or another about a bathroom before he stomps off.

"What type of game are you playing," Loki remarks mildly as they both watch him leave, his golden hair glinting under the sun.

"I don't have to tell you," Amora says huffily, snapping open her menu. "Contrary to whatever opinion you might hold, I don't solely exist as a player on your chessboard."

"Then what use are you to me," Loki exhales, and Amora laughs.

"I want your brother, that's hardly a crime."

"You and half the student body," Loki replies. "Good luck on that one."

"You could help."

"Pass."

"Eh. You'll only do more damage anyway. I'll call you when I need a plan to go utterly awry."

Loki wants to argue her point, he's perfectly capable of affecting a plan without it all going to hell, but decides it's not worth it.

Thor returns, in a marginally better mood. "Did you order," he asks Loki.

"Actually," Loki says. "I just remembered we have that thing."

"That thing," Thor replies slowly. "Yes. That thing. We're late."

"We are. Just tell them to put it on Thor's tab. It was nice to see you again, Amora." Loki ignores Amora's death glare and rises to his feet. "Come on, let's go."

 

**Scandal:**

It's all Thor's fault, the whole sordid, embarrassing debacle. Who leaves a sex video on an iPhone with only the barest minimum of password protection? A password that Thor has kept the same for almost every single thing requiring a password since childhood. Loki was merely browsing, and Thor obviously meant him to, since he carelessly left it on the bed when he went to the bathroom.

Loki sends it to himself without even properly looking at it, distracts Thor with another blowjob when he comes back.

He watches the video on his phone, alone in his dorm. Thor and the senator's kid he'd sworn he wasn't fucking. President of Alpha Omega Whatever, on the Dean's list, pre-law, old money - conservative. Loki feels obligated, in the end, to release it. The guy has a girlfriend, for gods sake.

To recap: sex video.

Half an hour long, in HD.

The boy - and his name is Sebastian, obviously. Sebastian Thorpe III, who tells Thor, recorded in perpetuity, "You're so beautiful, I can't believe it," to Thor's laid back laughter in response.

The camera in a loving pan across Thor's golden body, Sebastian's hand caressing tight muscles almost reverently. It's nothing Loki's never seen before, with Thor and his girls, but Thor's mostly been blissfully unaware that the camera was even there. He certainly wasn't smiling indulgently and reaching out, going, "Come on, Seb. Put the damned phone down already."

Sebastian's only response is to go on at length about Thor's cock. You would think it were the Sistine Chapel the way he spoke. And the way he puts the camera down, angled so it could record him swallowing it down. Loki's seen it, it's hardly that impressive. Length and girth aren't everything.

Sebastian Thorpe III begs to be fucked like a whore. Thor obliges, but is gentlemanly about it. The video shows them chatting amicably before, during and after. Essays, the frat, Sebastian's mother's hopes for re-election. On the last, not that high, Loki doesn't think, and hits send.

The video's supposed to be a scandal at Thor's college. It is, but then a news channel gets ahold of it.

High profile father on the one side, high profile mother on the other.

 

**Repercussions:**

Dad gives Thor a speech on Personal Responsibility and Discretion that lasts for hours and leaves Thor blank faced with fury and humiliation. Loki catches most of it from his room, and the rest of it when he's tired of hiding and slides into the living room unnoticed, just in time for Mom to cut in gently and says, "I believe he's learnt his lesson," 

To which Dad only replies, "Not yet he hasn't. This is only going to get worse." 

"Please understand," Mom says, "We're not upset because you're gay." 

"I'm not gay," Thor says. 

Dad snorts. 

"I like girls, too," Thor continues, but softer. 

Dad puts his hand on the back of Thor's neck, squeezes with some reassurance. "Son," he says. "Thorpe seems like a nice kid. I've known his father for years. If you'd brought him home, we would be having a far different conversation. Although, as I said, I've known his father for years. I doubt it will be a conversation he will be willing to have. But you will be judged for this. It will not be pleasant." 

"I don't care," Thor says faintly. "But I'm sorry." 

"I know you are," Dad says. He pulls Thor roughly into a brief hug.

"So tell me, Thor," Loki pipes up, and Thor's head swivels in his direction. "What is the homosexual agenda? I've always desired to know." 

"Loki," Mom says. 

"What?"

Thor says, when they're alone, "Tell me you had nothing to do with this." 

"Why would I have anything to do with this?" Loki shrugs. "You told me you weren't fucking him. I took you at your word. After all, it's hardly as if you're capable of lying. The great and noble Thor." 

"Loki," Thor says. He blocks Loki's iPad screen with his hand, and Loki looks up. "Tell me you had nothing to do with this. This isn't high school." 

"No," Loki says, droll. "It's college. Far more important, surely." 

"It's my life. It's my future." The news has gone national, possibly international. The video's exceedingly popular on gay porn sites, and a surprising number of straight websites as well. There are torrents. One helpful person put up a transcript. Loki only managed to skim past the first five variations of, "Thor you're amazing," before he quit in disgust.

In his own defense, he hadn't expected it to go beyond campus.

Loki chews on his lower lip before he says, "Do you think so little of me?" 

"I think," Thor replies, in careful, measured tones, "You don't always foresee the consequences of your actions."

"Your paw is covering my book."

Thor removes his hand, only to run both of them through his golden mane of hair. He looks exhausted. It's just about the first time he's had anything happen to him that didn't just glide off. Actions, consequences. Thor's not the only one that doesn't foresee repercussions: he's just never ever had to face any previously. 

"It will blow over," Loki says, putting the iPad down. "Another sex scandal will hit, perhaps a hurricane, or the economy's increasing spiral into the drain. You're just some college kid who made a sex video. Hardly the first."

"You're right," Thor smile lopsidedly. His smile fades though, soon enough. "Sif won't speak to me." 

"Yeah, sorry about that." 

"No, you're not." 

"No, really not."

 

**Repercussions, part 2:**

Someone makes a passing remark while they're having lunch. A mild one. 

Five minutes later, Loki hands Thor a napkin so he can wipe blood off his hands. Thor hauls the guy to his feet by the collar of his shirt, says, "Tell everyone you got the shit beat out of you by a fag." 

Loki pays for the lunch. And the broken chair. 

He allows Thor to drag him by the sleeve into a deserted alley, toss him against a brick wall. "Ow," he says mildly, but falls silent when Thor slides to his knees. He unzips Loki's jeans with his teeth, and sucks him off so hard Loki literally sees stars when he comes. "Someone could have seen us," he says breathlessly. "Now that would have been a scandal the family couldn't possibly survive." Thor grins, mouth red and shiny and swollen. Loki's caught so off-guard by the whole thing he can't even shoot his load on Thor's face as usual, leaving Thor to swallow everything. Some of it escapes from the corners of his mouth, for Loki to smear wetness across his chin with his thumbs. 

When Thor stands, it's only to push Loki back against the wall again, to kiss him wildly, lick the inside of his mouth. Loki moans when Thor says, "I want to fuck you," whispers it against his mouth. 

"Not here." 

"No. The car. Come on, let's go." 

"All right," Loki says. "Yes."

 

**Somebody told me you had a boyfriend:**

It's Amora that spills the proverbial beans to Thor. She'd asked, offhandedly, if Loki was responsible, and Loki had smirked, but only said, "Your obsession with my brother is making me increasingly uncomfortable." 

Amora had made a face. "I'm not obsessed with him." 

But Loki recognizes stalking behavior when he sees it, even if it is stalking from afar. "He's a douche," he told her, but she just shrugged. "And gay, in case you are one of the few who hasn't seen the video." 

"We'll see about that," Amora replied, and it was his fault then that he didn't pick up on her tone, and let the subject drop.

His fault that the next time Thor pings him for a video chat, it's Amora's sleepy face that appears in front of the camera. "Shit," she says, genuine surprise crossing her face as they stare at one another. "I was trying to send an email," she adds faintly, after a long while. "I suppose I clicked on the wrong icon." 

"No," Loki replies. "Thor always ends up doing the oddest things to his computer, and gets used to the oddity rather than simply fixing it." 

All his shortcuts are wrong. Hit the email icon and it's a direct request to chat with Loki.

"Well this is kind of awkward," Amora says. 

Behind her, Thor's head comes into view. He blinks, and Amora says, "Sorry." Loki's unsure who she's apologizing to.

He closes the chat window on both their faces.

 

**Face-off:**

"You said you had nothing to do with it," Thor says. He's livid, fists clenched at his side and a vein throbbing at his temple.

"And you said you weren't fucking Sebastian. I suppose that makes us both liars."

"What? When did I - wait, at the cabin? That was a year ago. I wasn't back then."

Oh. Loki hadn't exactly considered that. But still, not the point. The point being:

Amora.

"So did you fuck her just to get back at me or are you an item now?"

"It wasn't like that. It just happened."

"Right. After she told you what I did. Thanks by the way - I guess your disdain for her doesn't have any influence over whether you believe her or not." He rakes his gaze down and upward Thor's form. "And it certainly has no bearing on you sticking your cock in her."

"It wasn't like that," Thor repeats, his voice darkening. He surges forward, backing Loki against a near wall. Loki's only ever seen him this angry at others.

"Get away from me," he says, and flinches at the tremor in his voice. No fear. It's only Thor. "Are you going to hurt me? I know you want to."

"No." He punches the wall next to Loki's head instead, hard enough that plaster falls, leaving a floating layer of dust behind, closely followed by the scent of blood.

"Your hand is bleeding," Loki says. "I'm not afraid of you."

Thor flexes his fingers. Something cracked, Loki had heard it, sickening and vaguely familiar, but Thor doesn't seem to feel any pain. "You say this as if I have ever given you reason to be afraid of me."

"Please. You'll hit anything that moves -" Lies, all lies, but Loki can't. He can't deal, not with a Thor like this, thin-lipped and blank-eyed. 

Thor steps back carefully, says, "I'm not going to hurt you, Loki."

"You fucked my girlfriend, I feel that's damage enough."

"You've told me a million times she's not your girlfriend."

"Hardly the point and you know it."

There's blood dripping from Thor's hand and onto the floor. It's mesmerizing. Each drop lands on top of the carpet, stays a moment before sinking in, spreading slow, scattered droplets of red into the light blue. "You released that video onto the Internet. Everyone's seen it. Sif -"

"So this is about Sif then?".

"It's not about Sif. It's about us."

"There is no us," Loki says, and something dark blooms within him, then dies just as fast. He swallows, tears his gaze away from the blood on the carpet. 

"You're right," Thor says, hollow, as if he's only just found out something revelatory. "There isn't."

He bleeds his way out of the room, and Loki spends the next half hour unsuccessfully scrubbing at the floor. 

Amora shows up when he's almost done, and Loki snarls at her, "Fuck off."

"It was just sex, Loki. And mediocre sex at that. He was mostly just pissed at you."

"I hope you're proud of yourself, then." Loki puts down the scrub, giving up finally. He's so very tired. 

"Well, I wanted to see what the fuss was about, and I did. That's all." 

She's not entirely telling the truth, Loki can tell, but he's in no mood to delve into the complexities of Amora's inner motivations, not just yet, so he just says, "Sure, whatever. I truly don't care."

Amora doesn't quite believe him either, but she leaves without further comment, and texts him a typically malicious diatribe against her roommate not a half hour later.

It's hard to bear a grudge against Amora, not when she didn't do anything Loki wouldn't have done himself to get what he wanted. Besides, far better to have her on his side, until he determines she will no longer be of use to him.

Thor doesn't message him. Loki tracks his phone to the nearby clinic, and then to the emergency room, and after that back to his frat house once again. Loki's hand hovers over the phone, but in the end he deletes the words he's typed into the message box and goes to bed instead.

 

**No good deed goes unpunished:**

Sebastian Thorpe III is booted from the fraternity in an emergency vote. Thor is chosen as his replacement. 

The logic escapes Loki. Entirely, utterly, completely.

 

**Two months later:**

"You do realize you have become the most incredibly boring person on Earth," Amora says.

"Have I?" 

They are in a club, Loki only here at Amora's insistence, and of course it will be the one where Thor's at. Loki watches him slow-dance in the corner with Sif, entirely against the pounding beat of the music.

Amora sighs. "He's still not talking to you?"

"We talk," Loki says sourly. Polite, stilted conversations whenever they're forced to be in the same room together, neither one of them willing to make direct eye contact.

It's better this way. Thor is nothing more than a giant, sanctimonious distraction. Loki doesn't need him, and he certainly doesn't miss him.

"You've been so well-behaved recently. Surely it's not that you're moping over Thor."

"I don't have to explain my motivations to you. What do you want?"

"To be president of my sorority, of course." Amora had pledged Thor's sister sorority, despite Loki's derision. 

"Not interested."

"I can do it by myself," Amora says. "Forgive me for trying to pull you out of your brother-related funk."

"I am not in a funk," Loki glares at her, and forces another shot down his throat. "Dad said I need to keep a low profile until the thing with Thor dies down. That's all."

"Oh and you're so good at listening to your parents?"

"Shut up," Loki says. "This is all your fault." He'd forgiven Amora, but it still rankles sometimes.

"Ugh, sometimes you're just as dumb as all the other guys out there," Amora says, rolling her eyes. "If you want everyone to stop talking about Thor's gay sexventures, why don't you just give them something else to talk about."

"Oh," Loki says. "Huh."

 

**The plan, kind of:**

Loki's been sitting on the information for ages, like he sits on a lot of information, waiting until the day it becomes useful for him to wield it.

 

**Two weeks later:**

He's busy pretending to be getting ready for the lecture instead of playing a fascinating game of Galaga when Thor slides into the seat next to him. "Hey," he says.

The person behind him leans forward and says, "Hey man, Thor. Didn't know you took this class." They exchange manly handshakes.

Loki turns his head and narrows his eyes at the boy, some pale red-headed creature who is always nursing one allergy after another and has a nervous facial tic. "Go away."

"What?"

"Listen, I'll catch you later, all right?" Thor cuts in smoothly, before Loki can say something the kid will most certainly regret. "I need to talk to my brother for a bit."

"Wow, you guys are related, really?" He couldn't sound more surprised if Thor had announced his blood relation to an orangutan. Which isn't far from the truth, as far as Loki is concerned. 

"Hey, why don't you -"

Thor clears his throat, and Loki shuts up long enough to give him his don't-tell-me-what-to-do glare, but Thor gives him his stop-it-now-or-you-will-pay-later glare in return. Which has never worked, but Loki's now forgotten exactly what he's wanted to snap at Facial Tic, who's already retreated behind the safety of his laptop anyway, so Loki just crosses his arms and sulks mutely.

Thor clears his throat again, and leans in. "Dean Williams is a friend of Dad's."

"I am aware of this. Hasn't stopped him from waving his disgusting jowls at Mom though. Did you come here just to lecture me?"

"No." Thor pauses. "Say you're sorry."

"For Dean Williams? I'm not responsible for him using scholarship funds to hire prostitutes and pay for his engagement party."

"Not for that." Thor waves his hand impatiently.

"You apologize first."

"Why?"

"Amora?" The sheer and utter nerve. Loki's the wounded party here.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry I slept with your not-girlfriend."

"That's just dripping sincerity, isn't it?"

Thor sighs. "I am sorry if I hurt you. Now apologize."

Oh. But still. "It's because of me that nobody's talking about your gay sex tape anymore. Isn't that enough?"

From the expression on Thor's face, apparently not. Loki doesn't understand what exactly Thor wants from him. Would a lie be better?

"This doesn't solve anything," Thor says.

"Well, then I guess I just wasted perfectly good blackmail material for nothing. I had plans, and now they'll hire a new dean and I will have to start all over again." 

Thor pinches the bridge of his nose. It's a gesture disturbingly reminiscent of Dad. Loki has to violently push away the thought of Thor aging into Odin one day. Surely Thor will always be beautiful and golden and young. "If you would only remember that you're here to get an education."

"I am getting an education," Loki points out. "This is merely sport."

"So you won't say you're sorry."

"No."

"Fine." Thor makes to get out of his seat, shaking his head.

Loki grabs his sleeve and yanks him back down. "You can't leave now," he hisses. "The lecture's about to start, and Romero hates students who dare to leave halfway." He bites his lower lip before he throws the words out in a rush to get it over with. "Also I'm sorry."

"That's just dripping sincerity, isn't it?" 

"Be quiet. I need to concentrate." 

"I can tell," Thor says, peering at Loki's laptop screen and his paused game. "Do you have another class after this?"

"Yeah, but I don't absolutely need to be there."

"Apologize, and mean it this time, Loki."

Loki swallows, shuts the laptop slowly so his hands have something to do. "I apologize, okay. I didn't -"

 _Don't fuck other guys like they mean something_ , he wants to say.

But he doesn't.

Thor's face softens. "All right," he says. 

 

**The make-up sex, again:**

"By the way, you forgot to wish me a happy birthday," Thor says into Loki's mouth, as they're kissing and Loki's trying his best to get naked and undress Thor at the same time.

"Hmm, did a birthday pass? Wow, you're practically old now."

The bed's impossible, so Thor dumps all the bedding onto the floor. 

Loki rummages around until he finds the lube, but swears when he tries to squeeze it and nothing comes out. Thor snatches it from him. "Why didn't you buy a new tube," he says.

"I'm not a slut, I don't bring any willing idiot back to my room. Only you."

Thor tosses the tube aside and pulls Loki back into a kiss before he says, "You can still fuck me."

"Say please." Thor takes Loki's hand into his instead and spits into it. "Lie back," Loki says. "No, wait. Turn around." Everything's hazy - has it only been two months? It feels like longer, but the muscles in Thor's back flexing as he braces himself on his forearms and bows his head - that's startlingly familiar. Loki kisses his way down Thor's spine and then back up again, chlorine faint on his tongue. 

Thor sighs when Loki slides into him, jerks upwards as Loki wraps his arms around his chest. 

"Did Sebastian fuck you like this," Loki says, low into the shell of Thor's ear. "Did he?"

Thor reaches his arm back to fist Loki's hair, dragging his body forward so their bodies are slick and tight against each other. "Stop talking. You need to stop talking now."

Loki stops talking.

He flops onto his belly afterwards, idly checking through Thor's phone. Thor's deleted all of his videos. Wise move, considering. "Why did you meet Amora for lunch?"

Thor drapes himself heavily over Loki back, kisses his shoulder. "She just wanted me to know what a tiresome bore you had become since we stopped talking. Her words, not mine. I told her it was a step in the right direction, but she disagreed." 

Loki groans. "Don't listen to her. It's only because I refused to help her out."

"Sure," Thor says agreeably, and kisses his shoulder again. Loki lets the phone drop to the floor with a clatter. 

 

**The playground:**

"I thought you objected to the car," Thor says, pressing Loki down into the backseat. The leather is soft and buttery, and it's certainly more comfortable than the previous car. More leg room as well.

"Shut up before I change my mind."

Thor's only response is to drag him into a kiss. Loki pushes him away, exits the car. He grabs a six-pack of beer from cooler in the trunk and wanders over to the playground, deposits himself onto the sand next to a giant, rusty slide. It's creepy, the moon washes all the colors out so it's as if he's in some kind of nightmare rendition of playground, but Loki forgets it all when Thor approaches and makes himself comfortable on the slide, his head tipped back to the sky. "Careful," Loki says. "Wouldn't want you to cut yourself on an exposed nail or something, get tetanus and die."

"When you put it like that, Loki, it's almost as if you care." 

Loki laughs and opens the can of beer. Thor holds his hand out without looking at him, and when Loki pauses snaps his fingers impatiently. Loki sighs, passes the can over. Thor takes a gulp and gives it back to Loki. Loki stares at it instead of drinking, says, "What's going to happen to us?"

"What, in general or tonight? Because tonight I'm pretty sure we're going to fuck." He reaches out his hand, brushes Loki's hair back from his forehead. 

Loki grabs it, intertwines their fingers. Thor's hands are still faintly scarred from where he punched the wall, Loki can still see them, silvery under the light. "And in general?"

"I don't know," Thor says, and he sounds unsure. "But I - I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah," Loki says. He releases Thor's hand, turns his head away. "So am I."


End file.
